vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Davina and Josh
The relationship between witch Davina Claire and vampire Joshua Rosza. Throughout The Originals Season One In Bloodletting, Davina is painting when Marcel enters the attic with a sack over his shoulder. He throws it down and Josh crawls out looking dauntingly at Davina, calling her the "super-witch". Marcel tells her that he has been compelled by Klaus and runs through his options- killing him, but decides to have Davina wipe Klaus' compulsion from his mind. Davina says it will hurt before lifting her arm, her spell making Josh shout in agony. Some time later after Marcel leaves, Davina is still working her magic, apologizing that the pain will just get worse as Klaus' compulsion runs deep. She tells him he needs to focus on something else before asking him if he likes music. Josh exclaims that she is giving him a "Voodoo lobotomy" and that it's hard to focus on something but Davina shrugs and asks if he likes Jazz music. They begin to talk about the type of music he likes, and he tells her of his life before becoming a vampire. She wanders over towards the table where the violin Elijah fixed for her, belonging to Tim and regretfully expresses her own music tastes and that she used to play piano although can't anymore. The two bond slightly as Davina expresses her wishes to be normal again and he laughs dryly and apologizes as she reveals Marcel keeps her in the attic to keep her safe from "a coven of psycho witches who want to sacrifice me in a blood ritual". Josh re-awakens later on, pale and sweating from Davina's magic, and she happily announces that he's now free from Klaus' compulsion. He begins to cheer that he can no longer feel Klaus' influence upon him and says that Klaus can "suck it", making Davina laugh. Davina suddenly frowns, no longer happy and Josh question her. She reluctantly says Marcel wants her to make Josh forget her, something Josh is against. He promises her he will keep her secret as he owes her his life and that he enjoys talking to somebody normal again. Davina smiles weakly and questions his use of the word "normal" as she is a witch and he a vampire, before they pinky swear. In Reigning Pain in New Orleans, Davina enters the Compound Garage and she reveals that she can sense Josh's fear, indicating he is there. They are clearly happy to see each other as he pops out from behind a car and responds to her question why he is there saying he knew she was moving in and has got to "run for the hills" after setting Klaus up in a trap earlier, although without a daylight ring, is stuck there until it gets dark. They hug briefly and Davina looks at him sadly before asking if he is okay, Josh says the trap he led Klaus into was "the most epic fail of all time" and scared of the consequences. Davina reassures him that he can trust Marcel, and that is Klaus tries to hurt him, she'll hurt Klaus. Hayley interrupts them from the doorway, scoffing at Davina's motion that she is "Klaus' wife". She introduces herself, calling Josh the "most likely to die next", something Josh sarcastically agrees with. Hayley tells them both she is just another one of Klaus' prisoners before telling them it would suck if Klaus found out Josh was still lurking around, Davina glares at her in response however looks interested as she asks if there is a way they can all look out for eachother. Later on, Davina is still searching around her room for the violin in which she left in the attic after being told by Hayley that the last living elder and threat to her safety; Agnes was dead and that Marcel just wants to keep his weapon against the witches. Josh arrives in her new room with the Violin, the attic being a "free zone" for him to be and Davina thanks him, admonishing him that it was dangerous to return. He says "what are friends for" and Davina laughs, taking the violin from him. Josh asks what Hayley wanted, having turns up after she left and she asks if he trusts her. He doesn't know and she reveals what Hayley told her about Agnes, not knowing whether she was telling the truth or not. Josh responds before she even finishes, about Elijah going "bezerker" on her and her crew and when she doesn't smile, Josh is confused as she hates the witches and wants them dead. She tells him Hayley was right and that Marcel is just using her to be his puppet. She pleads with him to get her out of there, and he asks where she is going to go. She later appears at Camille's apartment, meaning Josh helped her escape. In'' The Casket Girls, Josh watches as Cami's compulsion is being broken and reassure her Davina knows what she's doing. Davina has to leave, but promises she'll get a daylight ring so he can come with them. Josh says that doesn't matter now and he just wants her to be safe. Later he shows concerned for her when she's posioned and is relieved when the protection spell make sure she doesn't die. In ''Moon Over Bourbon Street, Davina'' really connects with Josh and tells him she doesn't want be back in the coven. Marcel secretly vists Josh and tells him to look out for her also trying to get her back to using magic since she'll need to protect herself. Davina returns to Josh after she leaves Elijah's party. He tells her the story of his only boyfriend in senior year and his family disowning him for being gay. This convinces her that what her coven thinks doesn't matter. He then helps her to make a dead rose from earlier alive again. In ''The Big Uneasy, Josh attempts to take Davina away from a boring witch party she's not having fun at since she feels excluded. They're stop by Klaus who pubilcy pardons Josh and gives an reluctant Davina a ring box. It has a a ring in it for Josh and the spell for it. They're both pretty happy about it and then Marcel strikes. Josh makes sure that she and other Harvest girls get to safety. In The Battle of New Orleans, They're in the park together and Josh is grateful for the ring. Davina is worried about the upcoming war and tells him to leave the city. He almost does but is bitten by Klaus as leverage. Davina looks after him on his death bed and tells Mikeal she'll try to heal him without Klaus's blood. In'' From a Cradle to a Grave, Davina learns from Marcel that he fought Klaus. She asks Marcel did Klaus bleed. She goes to the site where Marcel fought Klaus and she uses a spell to remove Klaus' blood from the ground and transferrs it into a cup. Josh is healed when Davina gives him Klaus's blood. Season Two Quotes :Davina: "''You need to think of something else. Take your mind off it. Do you like music?" :Josh: "What? I can't think of music right now. Why? I dunno, maybe because you're giving me a Voodoo lobotomy!" :Davina: "I'm a witch, I'm not Amish! It's just, I'm only sixteen, I don't go to clubs." :Josh: "When I was sixteen, I'd been to, like, a hundred clubs. God, that was only four years ago. It feels like another life. All I wanted to do is meet boys. Things are so much more complicated. Now, all I want to do is meet boys, feed on people's blood, get one of those daylight rings so I don't burn in the sunlight. All perfectly normal things." :Davina: "Marcel's worried that someone could hear. It's not his fault, he just wants to keep me safe." :Josh: "Safe from what?" :Davina: "Basically, a coven of psycho witches wants to sacrifice me in a blood ritual." :Josh: "Oh! Wow, okay, uhhh...I'm sorry?" :Davina: "Don't be. I'm going to destroy them all. And once they're gone, everything will go back to normal. I'll have my old life back!" :Davina: "Marcel wants me to make you forget about me." :Josh: "Oh, you don't have to do that! I, like, owe you my life! I'll keep your secret! Besides, it's kind of nice, just talking to someone normal again." :Davina: "You think I'm normal? I'm a sixteen year old witch, living in an attic like some kind of freak." :Josh: "I'm a gay club kid who died and came back as a vampire. Yeah, normal's kind of relative, you know? Here, pinky swear on it." :- Bloodletting Trivia Gallery Bloodletting 10.jpg DavinaJosh1x07.jpg DavinaJosh2.jpg Bloodletting 25.jpg The Originals S01E07 720p 1255.jpg RPNO62.jpg RPNO63.jpg RPNO64.jpg RPNO66.jpg RPNO68.jpg Casket9-0.jpg Casket35.jpg Casket36.jpg Casket38.jpg Casket40.jpg Casket41.jpg Casket63.jpg Casket82.jpg Casket84.jpg Casket98.jpg Davinajoshhh.jpg Davinajoshhh2.jpg Davinajoshhh3.jpg Casket99.jpg Josh&Davina.jpg Josh-and-davina-in-the-greenhouse.jpg josh-davina-21.jpg tumblr_n59tm7euDV1rmpaezo7_250.gif The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0519.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0520.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0521.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0522.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0523.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0524.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0525.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0526.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0527.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0528.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0529.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0530.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0531.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0532.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0533.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0534.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0535.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0536.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0537.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0538.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0539.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0540.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0541.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0542.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0543.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0544.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0545.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0547.jpg See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship